bendy_and_the_ink_machine_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Joel Drew
'''Joel Drew '''he is the brother of Joey Drew, and one of the founders of Joey Drew Studios before becoming old as his twin brother. General Description Physical Appearance Joel Only at the end of Chapter 5 of the first game dating from 1963, as his brother. Joel is an older, older man with red eyes, smooth gray hair and a big mustache. Because of his current age, like Joey he has difficulty walking while remaining able to get up and walk to a certain extent. the cane he owns is his use to help him move when necessary Personality Joel and as his brother he is optimistic in general, which reveals him as the second workaholic (in other words, "compulsive worker"). Speaking with a Western accent as his brother he and thick and distinctive, Joel himself, in their past era, their personality is a great thinker and dreamer, his two man with great aspirations for themselves and their society. Claiming that this belief may be of interest to everyone, anywhere in the world, Joey and Joel 's greater attitude than ever was probably a major selling point for Henry and Linda at the start of the studio. Appearance You'll find four Joel Drew newspapers as his brother in this chapter, one of which triggers the final event of the game. His first audio diary is in the lobby of the administration hall, next to his brother's audio diary, in which Joel comments with Joey, "rumors" that their studio would have financial difficulties, saying that these claims are false and that "incompetent backstage" doubts their leadership. For the latest charge, he says that by being a leader like Joey they are still running their boat and both are looking at the superb photo. In the end, Joel, and Joey, said their works must believe and trust both chef, Joey, and Joel, His second audio diary is in the administration section, near a Little Miracle station, where his brother and he are talking to Thomas Connor, and Jacques Kington, while we start their audio each side and addressing them in the name of "Tommy" and "Jacob" in this audio to him. Joel, like Joey, comments on a strange figure in Thomas's office and that of Jacques and both states that if he complains, it's impossible to create two cartoon characters, because the ink creations have no soul, he is the owner by the thousands, which implies that he plans to use his workers as molds for ink characters. His third audio file is in his office, in which he explains to Susie Campbell and Lily Baker that his characters are more than that and that they are alive Joel and Joey express their love for both Alice Angel's character and d Helen Hen and asks them if she wants to revive Alice and Helen. In Joel's latest audio diary, he explains to Linda as Joey, to Henry how the two created their lives, talking about the characters on the screens, the hearts of the fans and probably the use of the Ink Machine. He then explains how Bendy and Casper started to lose their place in the media, becoming their shadow of the past. Joel then explains that Bendy and Casper were in their infancy but that they had never seen their "The End". Joel Drew and his brother Joey Drew make their real physical appearance in the post - chapter 5 epilogue after Beast Bendy 's victory. Henry and Linda are taken to Joel's apartment and Joey Drew they monologue for a while, informing Henry and Linda how they chose the right path and they married and one family. Joel and Joey however we took their way worse and forged a "twisted empire". Joel and Joey finish their speech by uttering the same words that Henry and Linda see at the beginning of the match; "Come visit the old workshop ... there is something we want to show you." In the post-credit scene, Joey and Joel Drew have been shown to have a light miniature ink machine in the other room and a granddaughter owned by Joel Drew and Joey Drew and his uncle apparently living with them. Dialogue Trivia Joel Drew is probably inspired by Ub Iwerks and Dave Fleischer two founders of animation of the same time cartoons Bendy and Casper While the cartoons of Bendy and Casper themselves have the same style of animation as the work of Fleischer, Joey and Joel 's larger-than-life studio is larger than life and his own studio is a reference to Iwerks-Disney Studio. Category:Male Category:Humans